The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for breaking up compacted accumulations of a bulk material in a container which is bunkered in form of a granular or powdery material in a container provided with an outlet opening and is discharged when required.
Containers for bunkering and discharging powdery or granular bulk materials are generally known, with containers which are generally used being provided with a section which tapers conically in the direction of the discharge opening and being provided with a discharge device which is arranged thereon and is opened and closed as required. Respective means for breaking up accumulations of material formed and compacted in the container are not provided for in the known containers.
The invention is based on the object of providing a method and an apparatus for performing the method by means of which it will become possible to carefully break up and remove accumulations formed in the container of the filled and compacted bulk material, so that a substantially continuous discharge of the material from the container is achieved without any quality-dependent changes to the material.
The solution in accordance with the method is achieved in such a way that in the inner chamber of the container at least one extraction element is provided which is oriented approximately in the axial direction and is arranged with the first end above and at a distance from the discharge opening on the inner wall of the container and with the other second end is operatively connected with a swivelling member arranged in the zone of discharge opening and is in engagement with the accumulations of bulk material in such a way that as a result of a movement of the swivelling member which is oriented about the vertical container axis the accumulation of bulk material is comminuted for the discharge by means of the extraction element which is moved relative to the inner wall of the container.
The apparatus for performing the method is characterized in that in the zone of the outlet opening there is provided a swivelling member which is operatively connected by way of a shaft to at least one drive unit and at least one extraction element which is arranged with the first end on the inner wall of the container and is operatively connected with the other second end with the swivelling member and is arranged in the container in such a way that in the case of a movement of the swivelling member oriented about the vertical container axis the extraction element which is operatively connected to the same can be moved back and forth relative to the inner wall of the container.
The apparatus in accordance with the invention allows covering relatively large areas of the inner wall of the container with a relatively low expenditure of force and thus to also remove or avoid possible accumulations in bulk materials with critical flow properties. The apparatus can also be built into containers of already existing discharging systems without any major effort.
Further features of the invention are provided from the description below in conjunction with the drawing and the individual patent claims.